Deal
by rage.and.inspiration
Summary: Sango is having trouble coping with a missing Kohaku. With everything she's been through so far, how does he even THINK she can handle a relationship right now? AU- The inu cast in modern day. SangoXMiroku


**Full Summary-** My life has been anything but great for awhile. My friends are preoccupied, my grades are slipping, the embaraasment from having to ask your friend for a place to sleep, and let's just say the teenage phenomenon called a "social life" has been non-existent for the past month. And it's all because I picked up the phone…SangoXmiroku KagXInu small tiwst included

**Okay so hello, I go bored with all my KagXinu stuff so I'm here to work on my favorite anime couple ever… Sango and Miroku! –cheers- I give myself too much credit… but anyway the twist will be put in this chapter because ic an' hold back my idea any morem, even though there probably is a story among the thousands on InuYasha fanfics with the same idea… -sad- **

**(I like that liney thing…) **

**Chapter 1- pitty and payoff- **

"Hello?…Okay my name is Sango Nekai, I live at 15089 Shikon street, apartment # 16 floor 3, Um… I just got a telephone call saying…" I ran through the phone conversation with the 911 operator in my head. I remembered the wetness of my eyes, the shortness of my breath, and the all around confusion that stirred in my mind. My head was racing and I just wanted to sit down but then…

-BEEP- -BEEEP- -BEEEEEEEEEEP-

"Shut up you piece of crap!' I said as I pounded my hand down on the button.

The beeping stopped.

"I got to go to school." I said to Kirara, who was placed comfortably on my lap, yet she showed caution, knowing there was only ne awake when there should be two. Animal instincts huh?

I tied my the blue tie loose around my neck and walked out the door in the school uniform I so desperatly despise. I said a quick prayer under my breath to my mom and dad, then walked the short distance to school.

The day went by slowly. I avoided contact with anything/one breathing, and tried to just get the day over with, no matter how slow the clock seemed to be ticking. Each passing second making me wating to spork the nearest person's eyes out.

It was at school when I received another phonecall.

"Nekai, the phone is for you."

I walked down pleasently to the office and found two officers standing by the telephone. I wondered to myself when they had arrived, but it truthfully didn't matter. I just wanted to know were Kohaku was, I can't belive I even dragged myself to school, but I don't want to draw attention to it.

I picked p the plain phoe and said hello, after bearing the brief discussion on what to say, how long to keep him on the phone, the stuff ou see on Law and Order.

"Sango Nekai?"

"Yeah." I said in a tone that couldn't care less.

"I have your brother."

"And you actually thought I couldn't come to that determination myself?" I asked back sarcastically, using a special technique I coined that involves using anger and sarcasm to cover you sadness. The point was, I really was angry, I wanted to skin this guy alive for taking away my brother. I wanted him to die.

"Testy aren't we? I always thought you were a cute one."

I actually gagged. Literally. My hands gripped the desk tighter, I tried to lossen my grip on the phone, afraid I'd end up breaking it, which I would have to pay for, and the money I have is only to be used for nessceties, until I get my next paycheck.

"Let me talk to Kohaku," My eyes watered, my voice was shaky, but if you couldn't detect the pure hate in said statement, I'm sorry that your deaf.

"I'd rather not, But I'd love to tlka with that police officer next to you."

I looked up at the big guy next to me and had a look that said you-wanna-speak-with-the-asshole?

The guy nodded, he took the phone with a greeting of, "Yo."

--

I bursted out of the office and went to my locker. I undud the lock and as always, struggled hard to open the damn thing. I kicked it roughly, causing a loud bang in the hallway, almost sounding like a gunshot, that caused gasps and several looks from passersby. I ran my hand through my hair in hope to attempt to calm myself down.

--

'Your leaving?" Kagome said to me as I walked towards the door.

"Yep. The guy contacted me at school, so I have to leave, I can I stay at your place?"

"That's fine, I know Mom wouldn't care, it is you after all."

"Yeah." My mind was mainly distracted on other things, mainly how nice Kagome was being in spite of the current situation. Thank god I have a friend like her, otherwise I would have probably killed myself.

Kagome and I have been friends since Kindergarden. It wasn't until I was eight when my Mom died, and Kagome attempted to comfort me telling me that single parenting isn't always bad. That was bad enough, I thought, until Dad was murdered by a bank robber. A bank robber. Low. I was devastated, even more so when Kohaku and I were forced out of the district for a year to live with my grandfather, who, is a total jerk. He might have been nice at times and given us almost everyhing we wanted, but ws very judemental. Even when I told the truth I got punished for lieing, or for stealing, or for anything. We had to be perfect , quiet, laborers, or no dinner.

Until the court hearing, that is. I tuned eighteen a few months ago and sued for cutody of Kohaku. I won, of course.

Now I live in a small apartment, with my cat, and Kohaku. We live off the money from my Moma nd Dad, and my job, of course.

It's hard, but Kagome gets me throgh it, with a smile.

Now she's gieing me a roof over my head, I couldn't be more grateful.

I went home and collected Kirara, then went to the Higurashi shrine with Kagome to explain to her mother why I was staying for however long I would be staying.

--

That night was hard. Kagome so kindly let me use her bed, after all I've been through, and she wouldn't let me refuse. Iread a little, counted to dots on herr ceiling, but my mind always drifted back to the smileing boy and how happy we were in that crappy apartment.

My thoughts were englufed with such a feeling of loss I was afriad I would explode. I had to control my temper, as of now anything would set me off. All I heard is that perverted scum's voice ringing in my head, like an annoying song that won't go away. I longed to be back in Kindergarden, and feel no pain, no sadness, have my mom and dad kiss my boo-boos and argue playfully with the young Kohaku.

Kohaku.

His name felt like poison. I knew the facts. Most children of abduction are never returned. It's true. And it's always the same whether you four for fourteen. I jut want it all to go away. I wish I had him back. But everyone knows, wishes are like dreams, a small concoction from your imagination, that never really, completely coems true.

And anyway, wishes are for fools.

**--**

**How was that? Everyone like it? I hope I did okay. The first chapter has no Miroku whatsoever, but I'm inserting him in like chapter 3 I think. And yes I'm planning at least en chapters, each minorly exciting. I know you can't wait, the three of you who will actually read this. Every one please review! I'm posting all review replys in the next chapter!!! Okay well… ja ne! **

**animefreak62 **


End file.
